It is known to provide a reprographic machine with a sheet dispenser, i.e. a box containing two or more sizes of sheets. An operator selects the required sheet size by a manual operation which causes a roller to dispense a sheet of the desired size from the box. The sheet dispensed together with the original to be copied are manually aligned with each other and fed together into the copying part of the machine.